


Dem Bones

by joss80



Series: 221Bees [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b challenge, Attraction, Beach Holidays, Curiosity, Hammocks, Holidays, M/M, Sherlock loves his technical terms, Vacation, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joss80/pseuds/joss80
Summary: 221B Summer Challenge 2019 - "Hammock"Wherein Sherlock finds out that he might prefer to study body parts that aren't dismembered





	Dem Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second 221-word fic - late to the party, but still here. I'm (quite surprisingly) LOVING writing these vignettes.

Sherlock would like to think that he’s well-studied in body parts. He has had no fewer than three hundred different appendages, limbs, and organs stashed in the fridge back at 221B Baker Street over the years. But this… _this_ of all things makes him wonder what he’s been missing out on.

John Watson’s toes are lying parallel to his shoulder. They are, of course, attached to John’s feet which are, obviously, attached to the rest of his body. And his head, over there at the other end of the double hammock, is buried in a book.

Sherlock chances a longer glance at them. They’re slightly tanned from several days in the sun, with sparse short hair rising up from several of the phalanges. He crooks his head a bit, and gets lost in the large swirling curl of the toe print on the underside of John’s hallux. There are grains of sand lingering in the creases of his interpharangeal joints, and they glint in the dappled sunlight. 

Sherlock finds himself reluctantly approving of forced holidays. He also finds himself approving of the surreptitious look that John is directing his way over the top of his book - it makes Sherlock’s insides do funny flips that are not altogether unpleasant.

Sherlock meets John’s eyes with a wink, and John looks down, face blushing.


End file.
